ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon a Time... Studios
Once Upon a Time... Studios is a family-oriented entertainment company, based in London, founded by Emily Godermack, Jason Godermack and Tim Lozer on May 10, 1998. The company specializes in produce live and familiar action comedy movies, Cartoonverse themed movies, entertainment alignments for the whole family and family production licenses. The company is owned by Fox Entertainment Group (the parent company of 20th Century Fox and one of the divisions of 21st Century Fox). Overview Once Upon a Time... Studios also produces direct to video films and TV series related to Cartoonverse. It also produces seasonal TV productions by Turkey Productions produced by Reel FX, as well as the Hornean Productions movie library. The opening theme from the library of direct movies to the video is Aloha, E Komo Mai by Jump5. The company also produced the 9-year film direct-to-video distribution deal with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, which marked the great entertainment line-ups of animated features related to the Cartoonverse viewers. Sony distributes direct-to-video films produced by the asset from September 10, 2007 to December 21, 2016. The trio of home video outpots of distributors: Warner Home Video, Paramount Home Media Distribution and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment had distributed many of the studio's films, including The Royal Journey. The Secret Life of Long Lost, The Royal Journey: The Giant Lands, Magic Babysitter, Eizami's Flushed Adventure, Eizami's Big Funtime and The Royal Journey: Mystery Timelines. On September 21, 2017, it merged into 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Filmography Film * Dracula (2001) * The Pig Trio's Wolf Adventure (2002) * Cinderella: Magical Projects (2002) * The Line of the Gold (2003) * The Jack and Jill Movie (2004) * Hansel and Gretel: Saving the World (2004) * Storm Hawks: Treasure of the Worlds (2005) * Caillou: Earth is Our Own (2005) * The Jack and the Beanstalk Party Movie (2006) * The Eizami Movie (2007) * The Royal Journey ½ (2008) * Super Royals: League of the Doom (2008) * Cartoonverse Crossovers (2008) * Cartoonverse Multiverse Compilation (2009) * Eizami's Big Funtime (2009) * The Royal Journey: Uniqua's Magical Princess (2009) * The Royal Journey: Great Mind of Worlds (2009) * Shuriken School: Agreed to the Celebration (2010) * The Royal Journey: Mystery Timelines (2010) * Cartoonverse Landing (2010) * The Royal Journey: Legend of the Lost Pauper (2011) * The Prince and the Pauper (2011) * Eizami's Flushed Adventure (2011) * Secret Life of Monsters (2012) * Magic Babysitter (2012) * The Royal Journey. The Secret Life of Long Lost (2012) * The Royal Journey: The Giant Lands (2013) * The Ultimate Final Shuriken School Showdown (2014) * Taijkaman (2014) * Cartoonverse Worlds (2015) * The Royal Journey: Legendary Worlds (2015) * The Ultimate Final Multiverse Showdown (2015) * Shuristory (2015) * The Royal Journey: Legend of the Nutcracker (2015) * Super Royals: Epic Thrones (2016) * A Giant Problem: Pablo's Big Wizard (2016) * The Royal Journey: The Royal-pocalypse (2016) * The Ultimate Final Go!Animate Showdown (2016) * The Royal Journey: Big Friendships (2017) * The Royal Journey: The Final Ending (2017) Television * Great Maniacs (2002-08) * The Big Stories (2003-06) * Betsy and Steve (2007-10) * Students (2007-16) * The Eizami Show (2008-15) * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries (2008) * Jacques & Marcos (2009-14) * The Daisuke & Choki Show (2009-15) * The Royal Journey: The Series (2010-15) * The Adventures of Todd and Danna (2010) Multiverse 10-Film This had produced compilations available in ten films, called Multiverse 10-Film, a joint venture between global film companies and Cartoonverse Films. The compilation features of ten multiversal entertainment films of various genres of academic awards from around the world brings product launches based on franchises, produced and distributed by the most important film companies around the world, with the cast and crew proposing the total work of ten different functions. The films were released for the first time through the release of compilations. Multiverse 10-Film was suspended in 2014 by Cartoonverse Films. * Multiverse 10-Film: North America (2011) * Multiverse 10-Film: Europe (2012) * Multiverse 10-Film: Middle East (2014) * Multiverse 10-Film: Asia (2013) * Multiverse 10-Film: Africa (2014) See also * Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises * List of Comedyverse/Dramaverse-related assets Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies Category:Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Dramaverse subsidiaries Category:21st Century Fox Category:21st Century Fox subsidiaries Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment